starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Dorval Trinivii Jian
Dorval Trinivii Jian (245 BBY), better known as Dorval the Hutt, is a proud member of the Trinivii Kajidic, a small but affluent kajidic in Hutt circles. Although he is relatively young by the standards of his species, Dorval has risen to become one of the top Hutts within Trinivii thanks to his sharp business sense and willingness to invest in what could be seen as risky business propositions. This often allows him to corner markets in areas in which no other Hutt has influence. He's more even-tempered than most Hutts and will usually give his subordinates a chance to make up for their failures. However the one crime he cannot forgive is losing credits, especially if they’re his credits. Gambling with him, in particular, is a large risk as Dorval tends to have those who win more than him put to death, especially if he can do so without serious repercussions. Dorval enjoys the finer things of the galaxy and will protect what is his with a fierceness to make all but the most confident or foolhardy think twice about messing with him or his people. He's very generous for a Hutt, but conversely his vengeance against those that wrong him can be severe. One of Dorval's most prized and signature possessions are his solid Aurodium bracers, which are rumored to have been created from a treasure hoard he acquired during his first hostile takeover of a rival organization. He’s atypical of a lot of Hutts as Dorval actually prefers to move around by his own power instead of using a hoversled. He also doesn’t rely solely on his subordinates to protect him; always keeping a blaster at his side just in case he needs to use it. =Skills= Weapons *'Modified BlasTech DT-12' Dorval will usually have a DT-12 strapped to his body and prominently on display in its holster. The heavy blaster pistol is modified so that Dorval can easy slip a finger through the trigger to fire. =History= Early Life Like many ambitious Hutts, Dorval began his first serious business dealings as soon as he was old enough to be considered accountable for his actions; roughly around 115 BBY. When he was first starting out, he trafficked heavily in spice and slaves, using the immense profits those two businesses generated to move himself up in the crimeworld. Although Dorval had the option of making use of Trinivii’s resources to help him on his way, he preferred to create his empire from scratch as a test of his business acumen, and willingly cut himself off from Trinivii in everything except clan matters. Such a bold move paid off for Dorval, and for several decades his modest, but self-sufficient and growing empire earned the respect (or sometimes ire) of his fellow Hutts. During the rise of the Galactic Empire, Dorval was one of the few Hutts bold enough to approach the new government about business deals in spite of Palpatine’s promises to stamp out many of the criminal enterprises he worked in. Dorval was able secure a lucrative slavery contract for a secret government program known as the Omega Project. However, after a particularly devastating slavery run on Barab I in 18 BBY, where a young Skarrek was captured, Dorval ended his contract with the Empire and began to focus on gun-running instead, seeing it as less risky and even more profitable. He also started to feel pressure from more powerful Hutts who felt threatened about him moving in on their slavery businesses and eventually gave up on them altogether. Fortunately he had amassed a healthy fortune by this point. Feeling confident that he had proved himself, Dorval reestablished all his ties to Trinivii and was recognized as one of the clan’s most prominent up-and-comers. With the security of Trinivii’s ties, Dorval began to contemplate several business ideas he had come up with which would allow him to expand his empire (and consequently Trinivii’s combined power) into areas no other Hutt had dared attempt before. New Markets Dorval began plotting ways he could make credits in untapped markets so he could have the profits he needed to eventually compete with his rivals, without his fellow Hutts finding out about it first. One of Dorval's schemes involved trying to discover new planets in Wild Space that he could lay claim to for exploitation. Towards that end, he hired Tav Garvin to head an expedition into uncharted space and supplied Tav with a ship, the Tasty Snack, and a crew. When Tav returned the ship was in bad shape and most of the crew had been killed. To make it worse, he reported back to Dorval that the mission had been a failure. However, to help recoup Dorval's losses on the mission, Tav offered to buy the Snack at full price out of his job fee. Dorval happily agreed on the condition that Tav would also make himself available for some jobs to make up the remaining debt. Tav managed to fulfill his end of the bargain after doing some smuggling for Dorval, recouping the Hutt’s losses, but ultimately leavening Dorval where he started. Rather than risk another trip into Wild Space, Dorval looked to some less risky propositions. The Tasiv Dorval found another opportunity to corner a market by buying the High Winds Casino, a gambling establishment located on Nexus Station, which was located in Tasiv space. The Tasiv, a traditionally xenophobic species, had resisted communicating with the outside galaxy, meaning no other Hutts had influence in their part of space. Dorval’s purchase of the casino was simply a means to achieve his real goal, opening up relations with the Tasiv Empire. He was soon able to arrange a meeting with the Tasiv Empress, Visna Crin'dros, to discuss the possibility of Dorval supplying the Tasiv people with more advanced weapons. Although the Tasiv already had an agreement with the Loris Empire, and thus were cold to his offer, the eventual collapse of the government gave Dorval the leverage he needed to eventually draft an agreement with the Tasiv to provide armaments, giving him an enormous source of revenue. While on Nexus station, Dorval also observed the skills of a young woman who killed a bounty in front of the Empress. Even though the woman, whom Dorval would later learn was Isis Sinclair, was taken into slavery by the Tasiv for being a threat to the Empress, Dorval was impressed with her abilities and decided to keep tabs on her. He had a feeling that a woman of Isis’ skills wouldn’t remain a slave for long. =Current Activity= For reasons unknown, but undoubtedly related to another one of Dorval's unconventional business ideas, he has been buying up property from several planets along the Hydian Way... Category:HuttsCategory:Trinivii KajidicCategory:Halomek